


Love Like Woe - Luka's Reasoning

by Red_Hair_Dont_Care



Series: Battle For Her Heart [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I hope this turns out good, prologue basically, to One Call Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hair_Dont_Care/pseuds/Red_Hair_Dont_Care
Summary: Basically, this is the reason Luka ends up... know what? I'm not gonna spoil it, but I can promise you that there is drama. Lots and lots of drama.





	Love Like Woe - Luka's Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda forgot a detail from One Call Away - Adrien's A Hero. I wrote that one first, so a little detail about their fight was added in here because, A, I thought it might make things more interesting, and B, I didn't really give any details from that scene so here ya go. I'm also not quite sure how Luka would react in this situation, or how anybody really would. I'm pretty young, so can you blame me? If I over or understated how the breakup would go, let me know if you think it needs fixing.

Love Like Woe - The Ready Set

**I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable**

**But I'm finding our loves unreliable**

**I'm giving all I got to make you stay**

**Or am I just a roadblock in your way?**

University was the best time of Luka's life. He got to date the one-and-only Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but now that they lived in New York, things seemed to become inconstant between the two of them. Marinette was frequently on these long, pointless rants one day, and the next she was all sunshine and rainbows. Combining with that, some days she gave all of her attention to Luka, but other days she was all over her friends back in Paris. More specifically, she was all over Adrien. Luka desperately wanted things to work out - he had never been happier in his life, but sometimes he felt like he was just stopping her from progressing in life.

**'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard**

**Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star**

**And I might drive myself insane**

**If those lips aren't speaking my name**

To sum it up, Marinette was Luka's everything. He wanted to hear his name come out of her mouth every minute - and filled with so much passion. It drove him nuts when she spoke about Adrien, or how they had fun together, or some memory. Always, "Adrien and I did this", or, "Adrien made me laugh so hard when he did that." Luka was going crazy because of what she did to him.

**'Cause I got some intuition,**

**Or maybe I'm superstitious**

**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**

**To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission**

**Tell me** **darling** **, can I get a break somehow?**

**(How) could I say no?**

Luka was beginning to piece one thing about his fiancée's life after another. Ladybug and Marinette were never seen in the same place, and Marinette seemed to be constantly forgetting or missing things when an akuma appeared. Or somebody was upset. One thing after another crashed into place, and Luka just wanted a break from it all. He just wanted a normal wife who adored and admired him. One who would kiss him as soon as he got home and never talked about another guy with such... love and need in her voice. 

**She's got a love like** **woe**

**Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like** **woe** **(la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it** **don't** **make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

Lukanette was the strongest ship Paris - and New York - had ever seen, and they wanted it to last. Everyone always commented on how strong their love was, or how cute of a couple they were. Nobody knew what happened inside their walls. One day, Marinette would be all over him - hugging him, kissing him, appraising and smothering him in adoration. Then the next, she was distant, maybe even cold. Luka just wanted to know what was happening to their love. One everyone called "The strongest love in history".

**It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car**

**Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,**

**Can I keep up with her pace?**

**Kick it into gear when I see that face**

Marinette wanted to speed through everything - life, the marriage, having kids, all of it. Luka wasn't so sure he wanted to go that fast, but he was willing to try if it made her so happy. Whenever she began her speech about the future, Luka went into "Agree with everything she says and pretend to understand" mode. It was common for any of her friends, really. She would begin to talk about one thing, then trail off to another topic. It was a habit, to be honest.

**You can take up all my time cause you're the only one**

**That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun**

**And I can't get caught in the rain**

**Can I get your lips to speak my name?**  

Any time Luka got with his fiancée, - due to their conflicting schedules - he made the most of it. He would take her wherever she wanted to go, or stay at the house and just talk. Luka just wanted to hear her talk about him the same way she did Adrien. It made him feel like the skies were cloudy, to be truthful. If she talked about her old crush on the model, Luka felt downcast. Depressed. Angry. 

**'Cause I got some intuition,**

**Or maybe I'm superstitious**

**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**

**To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission**

**Tell me** **darling** **, can I get a break somehow?**

**(How) could I say no?**

Luka knew about her debuts as Ladybug. How could he not? They were the only two people from Paris that had moved recently to New York, and Ladybug had shown up the same day they had. He wanted to deny it, but he just couldn't stop the addiction that was his connecting the dots between Marinette and Ladybug. Again, he wanted a break from the revelations. Adrien was going to show up any day now to help with the wedding, and he had to stop him from taking back  **his** girl. 

**She's got a love like** **woe**

**Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like** **woe** **(la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it** **don't** **make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

Luka was beyond furious. Beyond livid. Marinette was up late into the night, talking to Adrien about their wedding when he would be there in a few days to help them. She gave him every detail she knew, and Luka was so frustrated. He wanted all of her attention on  **him** before her teenage crush came to visit for two months. He knew it was selfish, and he knew it didn't make sense, but he wanted  **her**. He felt so much suspense and dread as the day came closer to when Adrien Agreste came to visit.

**'Cause we only have one life**

**The timing and the moment,**

**All seem so right**

**So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**

**Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**

And Luka snapped.

Marinette just didn't shut up about Adrien. "Oh, I'm so happy to have him here helping us," or, "Adrien is going to be the perfect person to help set up." Luka hated Adrien and everything he stood for.

He hated the way that he stole her attention. 

He hated the way  **he** talked about  **her** like she was some hero - which she was. 

He hated it all.

He nearly slapped Marinette. He held himself back, but in doing so, his nail scratched right below her left eye. He hadn't meant to, it was just that he was so angry. 

She was falling for her best friend, and he had no control over it.

She was supposed to be his, but here she was, falling for another man two months before their wedding. Instead of taking responsibility for his actions, he kicked her out of the house. Told her to pack her things and leave his life. He no longer wanted to know if she thought she was his. He didn't care. He just wanted her gone.

**She's got a love like** **woe**

**Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like** **woe** **(la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it** **don't** **make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

Luka was strong at first. He kept trying to not think about her. Marinette was gone.

Out of his life forever. And it was completely his fault. He shouldn't have reacted the way he did. Instead of her letting him in and pushing him back out, it was  **him** this time.

He proposed, even though he knew there was still a small spark between her and the model. He'd hoped it would go away, but that obviously hadn't happened.

**She's got a love like** **woe**

**Whoa-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,**

**Girls got a love like** **woe** **(la-da-da)**

**I kinda feel like it** **don't** **make sense**

**Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong, then you moved on**

**Now I'm hung up in suspense,**

**Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again**

Weeks after she left, Luka sobbed for days. He missed work, he missed school. He missed practice. He just cried until his tears were gone. And yet, he kept sobbing. Eventually, Juleka came to bring him back to Paris, and he knew it was for the best.

If he stayed in that apartment, he would drive himself insane. Even though they had both done their fair share of torturing each other, Luka knew he had given it to her so much worse. And he felt terrible about it. He wanted a way to make it up to her, but he wasn't sure how.


End file.
